Book of Wolves / Wolf Bible
Oghma.jpg MasterIllusionText.png ^E49BC1DF06E7602F46A28A62D2A3948C96AF5A12AE9CDED674^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg Pages that connect *The Legendary Wolfblood Tales *Wolfblood Physiology *The Order of the Moon *Book of Wolves / Wolf Bible *Lunar Witch The Book of Wolves There is an old legend that speaks of a hidden paradise on Earth and I Kagemaru Tasanagi, shall find it, a paradise which only wolves can find. And while thought to have been extinct for hundreds of years, wolves indeed still walk the Earth from what Okami said to her...hidden among mankind. As Wolves we are a group of outcast wolves set out to find Paradise. Driven by our own personality and desires, but together we are pursued by humans seeking to quench their own thirst for power. A difficult and long journey lies ahead, but along with faith we shall find it. But even now this world is being destroyed and complete covered in fire. So we must find our way through the perils. For the wolves out there... I'll write this book to assist you when I'm long gone. This is information I've gathered from my great and dear friend Onigami Okami. Wolf Hiearchy - Entry by Keyome Tasanagi " Ive noticed within my family Line. That the Wolfblood aspect was skipped over me, my father, and his father. My great grandfather. He had it... Kagemaru Tasanagi. I know Okami is the creator of the Woflblood. He's told me his stories, the fool demon. He doesnt know how much of an impact he has on this world. In the Tasanagi family, the wolfblood can be skipped over us. Infact Kagemaru made it so, I doubt I'll ever see it in our family again. Unless Okami curses us. Well I found this book, and once I write this entry I'll be selling it. I have no need for it. I've decided to write out some scitenfic discoveries I've found out about wolves in my study after finding out this truth within my family. " - Keyome Tasanagi... '' ''Age 27 Wolves are very social animals living in packs numbering typically 6 to 7 members. In winter, however, they are organized into larger packs which may stand, in exceptional cases up to 20 or even 30 individuals. Pack with more than 25 individuals is very rare. Packs can also rise or fadeout during the year, some only temporarily, others permanently. In the pack is a strict hierarchy in which each member have a fixed position. But we must not confuse the wolf pack with a military unit, it is not so simple. Structure of a wolf pack is dynamic and may vary depending on many factors. Hierarchy of a wolf pack and the individual ranks are dividing in the earliest beginning of the development of young wolf pups. Wolf pups, when feeding and playing daily games, they already clearly demonstrate who is on top and who on the contrary the bottom. Every individual has some kind of innate behavior, which dominates over all other characteristics such as fearfulness, shyness, assertiveness, fearlessness, etc. Although these distinctive characteristics are forming hierarchical position of individuals in the pack, the true reason and nature of why this or that wolf will become the alpha or omega, is known only by wolves themselves. Rank order is established and maintained through a series of ritualized fights and posturing best described as ritual bluffing. As Jim Dutcher wrote: “Each wolf knows its place in the pack and place all the other wolves as well. Without this hierarchy, the pack would fall apart. Within the system, wolves may compete with each other, but they never contest the system as such.” Wolves prefer psychological warfare to physical confrontations, meaning that high-ranking status is based more on personality or attitude than on size or physical strength unless intimidation is unsuccessful. Rank, who holds it, and how it is enforced varies widely between packs and between individual animals. In large packs full of easygoing wolves, or in a group of juvenile wolves, rank order may shift almost constantly, or even be circular (e.g., animal A dominates animal B, who dominates animal C, who dominates animal A)(wolfcountry.net). Loss of rank can happen gradually or suddenly. An older wolf may simply choose to give way when an ambitious challenger presents itself, yielding its position without bloodshed. On the other hand, the challenged individual may choose to fight back, with varying degrees of intensity. While the majority of wolf aggression is non-damaging and ritualized, a high-stakes fight can easily result in injury for either or both parties. The loser of such a confrontation is frequently chased away from the pack or, rarely, may be killed as other aggressive wolves contribute to the insurgency. This kind of dominance encounter is more common in the winter months, when mating occurs (wolfcountry.net). If wolf somehow lost his pack (if the pack is killed, if he is moved by human ect.) it is almost similar to death. Wolf is highly social animal, who needs a company of another creature, at best his own pack, at worst a company of human. If wolf suddenly become alone, he is doomed to starvation, psychological distress and final death. In a wolf pack is normal that only alpha-male with an alpha-female can mate. It is held under the control of the size of the pack, because too many wolves, especially pups, is greater disadvantage. Many mouths to feed and few hunters could result in that everyone will suffer from hunger. Instead, everyone is wholly dedicated to the few alpha pair’s pups, thereby ensuring that they will grow up strong and will be the great advantage for the pack. Wolf is a very complex and psychically complicated being and wolf’s character is not an exception. His nature has many faces. On the one hand, wolf can be cruel and harsh in feeding rituals and in demonstrating his position in the pack (which is virtually every wolf, except very submissive omega), on the other hand, wolf is kind, loyal, affectionate, playful, friendly, caring and loving.. Taking care for a small wolf pups, the wounded and oppressed and seeking to maintain a pleasant atmosphere in the pack. For wolves are very important their mutual emotional ties. Regardless of the teasing, oppressed omega, or mutual skirmish, their love to each other is boundless and their souls linked into a single mind and heart, culminating in the alpha wolf. If some member would pass away (especially alpha), it is very likely, that pack will disrupt and slowly disappear. Although law of the pack is hard, none of the wolves really mean their aggressive or dominant behavior in the bad way. Most important for every member is a general welfare of the pack. Alpha wolf Alpha is basically a wolf with the highest responsibility, with the highest decision-making law and all the other powers and authority – he is the leader. “The alpha pair has the greatest amount of social freedom among all the pack members, but they are not “leaders” in the human sense of the term. The alphas do not give the other wolves orders; rather, they simply have the most freedom in choosing where to go, what to do, and when to do it. The rest of the pack usually follows (wolfcountry.net).” Alpha has the task of caring for the general safety of the pack, determine and approve various hierarchical positions of other members. When hunting he can determine the hunted animals and can also stop the hunt itself. He decides on the order of wolves in the feeding ritual, while he always eats first. Alpha is bright, confident and calm. Wears the head and tail high and lifting his leg when urinating, which other wolves never do. In the howling ritual his head is always higher than the others. Any irregularity, such as if other wolf has his head higher then him, is understood as an offense to his authority, which he significantly do not tolerate. He is constantly on the alert and unceasingly watches over the others. Position of alpha male has nothing to do with age, size, strength or aggression. It is determined by the laws, which knows only the wolves themselves. Alpha male and female have reproductive role in the pack. He has a very stable position. Alphas are the top of the were-canine hierarchy. The Alphas are the leaders in a Pack. They are the ones that can create new werewolves with their Bite. An Alpha's eyes glow red when shapeshifted.An Alpha werewolf carries an internal spark of power that supplements their ability to shapeshift, making it easier for them to shift into more powerful shapes, even if they are cursed, as well as their individual strength, physical and supernatural talents. When an Alpha kills a member of their Pack, the victim's power is added to that of the Alpha's; they become stronger, more powerful. There are two declared ways to become an Alpha are: by killing an existing Alpha thus stealing the power, or by being a True Alpha. It is also assumed, but not confirmed that a third method exists: inheriting the position in a Pack by a defined line of succession as well. Bite/Passing on the Curse. The Bite, when used as a proper noun, refers to a bite from an Alpha, which can turn a human into a new Beta werewolf. The Bite has transformed many people within the vast history of earth.By passing there Hadou through the bite is how it works, The Bite requires no act of will by the Alpha to take effect. If, however, the Bite does not take, it will eventually kill the human recipient. The Bite, however, could transform the recipient into some other shapeshifter instead of a Beta, because "Sometimes the shape (you) take reflects the person you are which makes the possiblites almost endless. The Roar An Alpha's roar is how an Alpha asserts their Dominance.It is also used as a supernatural weapon. Using their roar, an Alpha can energize or weaken other canine were-animals; they can force or prevent transformations in other shapeshifters. True Alpha's A True Alpha is a werewolf who becomes an Alpha solely by strength of character and will. True Alphas are rare, only appearing once in a 100 years. A werewolf cannot be a True Alpha if they ever take a life as discussed by others spoken to. Beta wolf The beta wolves are very little known in comparison with clearly defined positions alpha and omega. Their role in the pack is unclear. Beta is hierarchically second in the wolf pack, right after the alpha. He has broadly similar powers and authority, only minimally reduced with respect to more dominant position of alpha wolf. He is allowed to eat together with an alpha wolf, and is recognized as the deputy leader of the pack. If alpha dies or has been injured in any way, his role assumes with the highest probability beta. Beta may has a role of a occasionally pacifier, often trying to defend individual members (such as omega) before more dominant individuals. Furthermore, they may also has occasional role of educators / teachers and caregivers of wolf pups, or wounded members of the pack. Beta maintains and seeks the common good, peace and balanced atmosphere in the pack. He has a relatively stable position. Betas are the standard were-canine. In a Pack, most of the members will be Betas, with the leaders being the Alphas. Their eyes can be either gold or blue while shapeshifted. Werewolves are classified as Betas simply by mutual and accepting association with an Alpha or as an accepted member of a Pack, thus increasing their power. A Beta werewolf can be born to parents who are werewolves. Betas can also be humans who have received an Alpha's Bite. Betas commonly manifest their werewolf side through physical transformations such as claws, fangs, different facial bone structure, and increased hair on the face and body. ( Half wolf form. ) Like Alphas, they are able to fully transform into full wolves or other more monstrous, anthropomorphic shapes. However, this is more difficult for them, because they lack the spark of power an Alpha possesses that supplements the ability to do so. If a Beta were to dissassociate themselves from a Pack in any way, their power or skill would accordingly diminish. They would then be classified as Omegas. Middle positions in the pack (gamma etc.) Wolves in the middle rung of the pack between the beta and omega have very unstable position. For this reason, they are often very assertive and bold. They constantly need to prove their superiority and dominance in order to consolidate the already precarious position in the pack. They constantly defend their position, as it can change from day to another. On the one hand they‘re trying not to be the omega male, and on the other hand, they would like to progress in the hierarchical ranking of pack. They have a special role in pack as an infantry, who practice hunting tactics of the pack, prosecute and chase the prey. They are the driving force behind the pack. Omega wolf Position of omega wolf is very difficult. Omega is the lowest in the hierarchical ladder, which entails considerable injustice in the form of numerous everyday expressions of superiority and some form of bullying by other dominant members of the pack, and even from the wolf pups, which have special status in the pack. Occasional biting, forcing omega to lay on the ground, frequent humiliation and other expressions of dominance from the other wolves are the inconveniences that omega wolf must endure during the normal day. He often walk and howl in much lower position than all the others, with tail pulled between his legs. He often has to perform an act of subordination, consisting of laying on his back and weakly whining. Although omega wolf is the least recognized, he is also a very beloved member of the pack. He maintains a pleasant and joyful atmosphere, detract from everyday worries of entire pack, provokes and encourages the games. He is an essential part of the pack, without which it would not work. Omegas are the lowest in the were-canine hierarchy. They are werewolves that have no position in a Pack. Like Betas, their eyes glow blue or yellow. Omegas can be the "lone wolf", one with no Pack. They could have been kicked out of their Pack, they could be the survivor of a Pack's dissolution, or they could be Omegas by their own choice. Also, similarly to real wolf packs, Omegas can be considered the lowest ranked member in a werewolf Pack but are not seen as, or accepted to be, Betas by the Alpha. Omegas are generally the lowest on the werewolf power level, because they are not members of a Pack, and Pack members receive symbiotic skill, power from each other. However, strong-minded, driven werewolves designated as Omegas have displayed mature high-powered feats, depicting they can still retain some skill through alternative means. Wolf pups Wolf pups are like little miracles for the pack. They have a special status, which does not include any of previous mentioned posts. Being a wolf puppy is considerable privilege. Puppies must of course respect the principles of subordination of alpha and beta, but they may eat first and there is taken a special and careful care of them. Food which is too stiff for them to eat is predigest and thrown up by older members of the pack, often by beta. Wolf puppies are socially higher situated then omega. Their main aim is to eat, grow up fast and learn knowledge from the older wolves, so they will be able to survive the cruel winter. The Curse and The Gift There are two type of wolves in this world. The Curse and The Gifted. Onigami Okami is this worlds founder of Lycanthropy. He would curse those he would possess when he found them unworthy and they were forced to live with lycantrhopy and die or until someone killed them. While those worthy and strong he would grant them the power in terms of a gift so that they could harness it and become the best that they could be. A Wolf, a true one. I feel sorry for those who have been cursed however, and feel for them. There transformations are always painful, never graceful and they can feel every tendon and rip that breaks there skin and everyone bone that snaps to become a better fit. If your a wolf out there, and your cursed. Im sorry... just try to hang in there. Maybe one day it will all cometo an end for you truly. And for those that have the gift, your power is graceful. Your shifts do not hurt, and you can control each and every form. Your power is also significantly higher and it takes less chi to shift. Your also able to project your chi on a spiritual level. You do not have things in the term of a cake walk as well however. Your most likely to be hunted because your gift, which isnt bounded by the moons cycle like the curse... will and can get careless. You'll more then likely find yourself getting killed alot more so then one with the curse because they have to be cautious... they have to be careful on whom they do it infront of. Or they could find themselves killing whole communites, or getting themselves Killed... However... a Darkness approaches. The God of wolves is coming, and the King of wolves as well. And they wish to void the world into an enternal darkness. They were the Son's of Okami and once there father had been shunned and broken down into a lowly spirit they lashed out against all Mankind and they wish to do nothing but extract there revenge. There time has long passed but Okami thinks that they return once again, he says he feels there spiritual energy growing from somewhere... but he cant pin point where. He tells me, that I wont be around during this time to stop it. But... ive made preperations for that. And that's a story for another time... Son's of Okami Raven.(Elsword).full.1520665.jpg|Lyacon (L) Fenrir ® ''FENRIR GOD OF WOLVES ''' 89feb9ffb969ccf8883348100ecf617a.jpg '' '' Black_fenrir_by_aogachou-d3qf40j.jpg 13a1d2ab60b7e6347074f7a85611420e.jpg Fall_of_Gods_Concept_Art_Fenrir_Chains_01.jpg Fenrir_devours_the_sun_by_3ihard-d84d7z8.jpg '' Fenrir (or Fenris) is a gigantic and terrible monster in the shape of a wolf. He is the eldest child of Okami and Kasaihana. The Shinto gods learned of a prophecy which stated that the wolf and his family would one day be responsible for the destruction of the world. They caught the wolf and locked him in a cage. Okami and Kasaihana had both been truly upset over the incarseration of there son but they could tell that his power had been disturbed.... his chi when born had become twisted. Only Oto, the Demon Boar, dared to feed and take care of the wolf. When he was still a pup they had nothing to fear, but when the gods saw one day how he had grown, they decided to render him harmless. However, none of the gods had enough courage to face the gigantic wolf. Instead, they tried to trick him. They said the wolf was weak and could never break free when he was chained. Fenrir accepted the challenge and let the gods chain him. Unfortunately, he was so immensely strong that he managed to break the strongest fetters as if they were cobwebs. After that, the gods saw only one alternative left: a chi-magic chain. They ordered the Killans to make something so strong that it could hold the wolf. The result was a soft, thin ribbon: Gleipnir. It was incredibly strong, despite what its size and appearance might suggest. The ribbon was fashioned of six strange elements: the footstep of a cat; the roots of a mountain; a woman's beard; the breath of fishes; the sinews of a bear; and a bird's spittle. The gods tried to trick the wolf again, only this time Fenrir was less eager to show his strength. He saw how thin the chain was, and said that was no pride in breaking such a weak chain. Eventually, though, he agreed, thinking that otherwise his strength and courage would be doubted. Suspecting treachery however, he in turn asked the gods for a token of good will: one of them had to put a hand between his jaws. The gods were not overly eager to do this, knowing what they could expect. Finally, only Oto agreed, and the gods chained the wolf with Gleipnir. No matter how hard Fenrir struggled, he could not break free from this thin ribbon. In revenge, he bit off Oto's hand.Being very pleased with themselves, the gods carried Fenrir off and chained him to a rock (called Gioll) a mile down into the earth. They put a sword between his jaws to prevent him from biting. On the day of Ragnarok, Fenrir will break his chains and join the giants in their battle against the gods. He will seek out Ameterasu and devour her. Vidar, and a wolf of white will seek revenge. Or so the legend says... King of Wolves - Lyacon '' Fantasy-Werewolf-fantasy-22292097-877-620.jpg Tumblr_ln24oxt7KT1qb8qrao1_r1_1280.jpg King_Lyacon.jpg '' Tales of werewolves have been around for ages. In ancient Greece, rumors had it that King Lycaon, a very ruthless king, could’ve been the progenitor of werewolves (not Fenrir, as legend had it in Scandinavia). Zeus tried to put an end to Lycaon’s tyranny, but the mortal doubted that the being he was talking to was a true god. The king responded by serving Zeus a feast of human flesh, and tried to turn him into a cannibal. For his terrible misdeeds, Zeus transformed King Lycaon into a wolf. Lyacon was soon slayed by Kiken Tasanagi during his reign, trying to void his way through the world. King Lycaon however was said to still be alive. Building his own army ready to invade the earth with an army of hell hound wolves that will cast the world into Darkness. He had been the perfect conduit of Dark Hadou. And his soul had been binded with that world... giving him an Infinite level of dark chi manipulation. Okami fears him more so then all...From what Okami tells me... they all wish to reach Paradise in hopes of using its power to destroy the world. If your reading this... and your a wolf please rally others like you. You must ready yourself, because if what he speaks is true... then all will be lost. KURO ' ( To be added ) KURAMA ( To be added ) Dark Luthor 0qu9r.jpg 1623205-misterdark4.jpg I83_Mr._Dark.png Luthor was a high Sorcerer within Susanoo's army. He is also the father of Kasaihana... the love of Okami. He always detested the fact his only child had been with His Master - Susanoo's son. He always wanted her with someone simple and productive, like a farmer , or a scholar. Someone who wouldn't get her in trouble. But you know how girls are. After a good while of time however she had son's with Okami and this angerd her father beyond belief. Soon however with the years that followed, he attempted relentlessly to break up the marriage. But Kurama and his brother Kuro would always step in the way to prevent further damages. And thus a hate between grandfather and grandson's was made. Okami refusing to fight Luthor because he knew what he could do to him and respect for his wife, left it up to his son's to keep the family together the best that they could. Soon enough after Kasaihana had been killed by Susanoo and the gods left. They took many things with their departure. And they even took the worlds lush and potent chi with them and left Luthor to face the fate of Gaia and her wrathful waves. However he survived... Just barely with inches of his life. Pulling through but on the last legs of his life. After the death of his physical form however he used all of his power to assure that his soul would forever linger as long as Okami's soul lived. And he'd attempt to Kill The Wolf God... and use the Moon to do so. Finding out before his death that it played a major part in Okami's power. He has returned through many times of history, within many forms. But every time he rose again to destroy Okami and the earth along with it, he was stopped by a reincarnation of Kurama. This never ending battle would have gone on forever or so it has seemed. He hasn't been seen since Kagemaru Tasanagi defeated him within his time in the Skylands himself right before he went to battle for the slaves of Kasaihana city. And now he returns again in hopes of getting his revenge. And with the soul and spirit of Kurama so strong, and firm. He returns each time to stop his evil grandfather. Luthor with every return of his, he hopes to use certain Wolf souls for his own ambitions. Along with using the powers of the Maidens for his goals. The Axeman e78d2cc895d137c6b7c890edd7b3ac6d.jpg 2236b36e0aad9f28178959392d510f4c.jpg The Axeman, aka the woodsman is an eternal beast of a man created by none other than Dark Luthor himself during one of his attempts to slay the wolfbloods and all of earth. He created this murderous beast of a man whoms only true capability is to kill. He's been known to be able to kill even the strongest wolfbloods, vaewolves, raions, gorgers, and other supernatural beast. Noted to had killed 30,000 wolfbloods on a full moon, and slayed a Dragon from Dragon Kang with his barehands! He had been made from one of the most powerful Warlocks to ever exist, Master Coxrins father. But this doppleganger animal is far from his orginator. He has the sesnory of a wolfblood the ferocity of a Raion and the blood lust of a gorger. He is truly a force of nature. Wolfbloods through all the generation they have exsited have grown to fear this deity. They say that he's the cross form of That legendary warlock coxrins father, and even Zeus himself and Dracul Vamperic. He returns whenever Dark Luthor does, he works as his head operative and slave warrior. They say he even has weapons cursed with the same properties that kills wolfbloods and other supernatural beings. Geared up with everything he'd ever need to slay any form of beast that he comes across but he isn't afraid to take human life either. He eats the flesh of humans, wolves demons and monsters alike to keep his devastating power to its peak. '''Beware the Axeman... ' 'The Wolf Prophet ' WP11.jpg Its said that he was made from the will of Junsei herself. The Wolfblood from no clans, no family, no bloodline. The Wolfblood that just WAS. When he first arrived the others did not make much of him. He rode in on horseback, with nothing but rags, hoods that casted over his face so none could see his bright glowing eyes that was said to had reflected the moons light from them. But Dark Luthor, during one of his many attempts he disguised himself as one of the Kings to try to take the blue-maiden but was stopped by none other than this nameless Wolfblood. With his power he rallied the other wolves into perfect formation and he defeated Luthor with there help. It was then that the Kings recognized him as a gift from Junsei. And they named him The Prophet. Whenever Luthor attacked from then on, the Prophet had been in the front-lines. His power to bring them together hadn't been his only attribute due to being a creature created from the Will of Junsei herself... he had divne power which he'd use in combat. Something he later on named ' Prophet Vision '. Making a singular link from himself and Junsei - the mother of light Hadou. Always Willing and ready to battle with his brethren. Rallying them to victory. After him though, had been the many wolfbloods under him that made up The Order of The Moon Prophet Shroud '' tumblr_mix74n6Zb41rk072lo1_500.gif tumblr_inline_o4qt6ghZrl1twmpg0_500.gif '' While using Prophet Mode, The users eyes become a glowing blue and the users hair sticks up. The user can sense negative emotions while he's in this form, seemingly regardless of distance or obstructions. The user also releases a powerful life force while the mode is active, causing wood constructs to quickly mature into full-grown trees when he's nearby and he's even brought those recently dead back to life while in this state and using this form. The strongest and most powerful ability that the The Prophet shroud can invoke is the Prophet Mode. This power draws from Junsei herself, being her champion she seeds her endless amount of energy into the Prophet to fight as he see's fit. It allows the Prophet to channel vast cosmic energies and the knowledge of things he knew in the prophets past life, granting the user increased strength and the ability to perform especially powerful and extraordinary feats of hadou ( As seen when he uses it in raw form). The Prophet may unconsciously enter the State in response to perception of mortal danger, utilizing the State as a defense mechanism, or when under emotional distress. While in this state, the Propet has access to Hadou techniques that may have not yet been learned in their current lifetime but has no conscious control over the resulting actions, which can cause great collateral damage. The Wolf Prophet with full mastery of the Prophet Mode has conscious control over the State and can enter and exit it at will. While in the Prophet Mode, the Prophet eyes glow, as do any markings following chi paths along the body, however if the body has received an injury deeper than the tattoos, that specific area will not glow in the State. The white glow is the result of Junsei's power seeding right into the prophet, resulting in the combination of all the Prophets past lives focusing their energy through a single body. When Mike spoke in the Prophet Mode, his voice encompassed a combination of several different voices at once. Ways the Prophet State works '' There seems to be two distinct ways to how the Prophet State works: Reflexively When the State activates without the Prophet calling on it, the Prophets eyes glow white constantly, and Junsei's spirit allows for active channelling of the energy, skills, and knowledge of the past Prophet through the body of the current Wolf Prophet, heavily augmenting the current incarnation's bending abilities. The State works this way almost exclusively when it is triggered as an instinctive, unconscious reaction, a 'defense mechanism' for when an Prophet's physical capabilities would be insufficient to confront the current threat, or in situations of extreme emotion, specifically rage and sorrow. So it may be more accurate to describe the State being used this way as 'reflexively' rather than 'continuously'. When the State is triggered this way, the current Prophet has little to no control over the performed actions and may retain little to no memory of what happened, though this is not always the case. Masterfully tumblr_mafom64Lzr1rqi09ro3_500.gif tumblr_lz09r1GtdB1r1w4gno1_500.gif When the State is used intentionally, the Prophets's eyes, and tattoos, glow momentarily, and during that time the current Prophet stores the knowledge and energy needed so that it can be released once exiting the State, taking only the power needed for a specific task. This reduces the danger of being killed in the Prophet State and enables a more willful, controlled use of the Prophet State's power. This can only be done by an Prophet who has mastered the State as it is a conscious use rather than an instinctual response. Mastery of this technique is part of what distinguishes an Prophet as "fully realized". The Prophet State also allows an Wolf Prophet to join with certain spirits that have allined with Junsei as well. Guardians of the Moon... - Entry By Keyth Tasanagi '''MAIDENS The Gaurdians of the moon. The protect the Maidens and the moons natural order amongst the world. What a load of bullshit right? Anyways it says Im supposed to write in it. Yeah I heard about the legends. I found this stupid book back when when I was a Teenager. Just now waited to write in it though. So here's my go at it. Check it out, there's these things called the Lunar Maidens. The Red Maiden: The Maiden of blood, of war, and power. She controls the tides of any war almost and doesnt even know it! From what my studies say anyways... She's also the hatred and evil within Junsei's heart. She could be either a greay alley to our world. Or our biggest threat. She's a key into the world of Dark Hadou. And just like the other Maidens. She's reincarnated into another form every time the previous red maiden dies. Hey I dont make this shit up dont ask me! The Eclipse Maiden: She is the Maiden of the Eclipse. Controller of Cosmic powers, an extremly powerful wolfbood. Says that she can destroy planets with her powers. She is pride and lust within the Maidens heart. And her insecruties. Man... she sounds like every other women ive met if you ask me. The Blue Maiden: She is all the good within Junsei, and her love for life and prosperity. However all maidens will share Junsei's love for life within each of them. This one will surely be the embodiment of that love. And draws her power from it completely. And within the times, its said that the Prophet and the Gaurdians will gaurd the maidens against all evil that may come. Judging from my learnings though. This legend hasnt been spoken of since Kagemaru Tasanagi all those years back. Maybe he could have given better insight on this crap. '''''GUARDIANS'/ WOLF SOULS Not all wolfblood gaurdians are good however. And not every wolfblood will have gaurdian. And they also go by a diffrent names. Wolf souls. These are the wolfbloods who get reincarnated time and time agin throughout the fucking HISTORY OF TIME! Pretty cool shit right? Lucky you ive got it all jotted down. Check it out. #Okami: Wolf God, father of all lycanthropy and Wolfblood. His son's were the ones whom spread the wolfblood amongst man. The Most powerful of them all. He has control over all the other wolfsouls. #Wolf Prophet - The Wolf Prophet has been chosen by Okami and Junsei both to be the key that connects all wolfbloods to her power. #Luxeus: Wolf of Energy. The Wolf of endless power, the one whom posses Luxeus will have an untold amount of chi. #Canox: Wolf of Speed and velocity, the wolf whom travles through all with untold speeds. #Marrok- Wolf of Seas, Oceans, Rivers, Lakes, Hurricanes, Storms, & Sea Creatures. (Spirit of Memory) Son of Lupa & Conri #Amoux- Wolf of Birds, Bats, Air, Sky, Wind, Weather, & Flight. (Spirit of Freedom) Son of Lupa & Conri #Amarok- Wolf of the Night, Forest, & Stealth (Spirit of Lonesome Regret) Son of Lupa & Conri #Zeff- Wolf of Stregnth, Power, Stability, Earthquakes, Mountains, Land formations, Rocks, Sand, Earth. (Spirit of Dominance) Son of Lupa & Conri #Coyote/Eueucoyotl- Wolf of Trickery, Jokes, Laughter, Time, Cruelty, Cleverness, Age, Scavangers, & Theives. (Spirit of Ravenous Insanity) Son of Anubis & Daciana #Paglykos/Glaceloup- Wolf of Ice, Snow, Cold, & Clouds. (Spirit of Depressing Sorrow) Son of Marrok & Accalia #Accalia- Wolf of Love, Desire, Expression, Mist, & Lost Love. (Spirit of Desirable Passion) #Freki & Geri- Freki: Wolf of Soilders, Warfare tactics, Order, & Spring. #Geri:Wolf of Guards, Fortifying, Justice, War Knowledge, & Autumn. (Spirits of Protection) Son's of Accalia & Conner #Hati & Skoll- Hati: Wolf of the Moon, Lunar Eclipses, & Winter.(Spirit of Hatred) #Skoll: Wolf of the Sun, Solar Eclipses, & Summer. (Spirit of Treachery) Son's of Fenrir & Ula #Ula- Wolf of Violence, Horror, The Wolf River Guadalupe, Grievances, Consequences, Punishment. (Spirit of Fear) Daughter of Barghest #Barghest- Wolf of Darkness, Misery, Pain, Suffering, Plagues, & Illness. (Spirit of Nightmares) Son of Amarok & Ayame #Ayame- Wolf of Lies, Greed, Envy, Pride, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, & Rape. (Spirit of Unforgivable Sins) Daughter of Barghest #Beast of Gevaudan/ Gerwulf- Wolf of Mankind, Cities, Rotting Flesh, Cultivation, & Hunting. (Spirit of Enraged Motivation) Son of Fenrir & Ula #Bjomdlf- Wolf of Wild Animals & Unexplored Lands. (Spirit of Unexplained Phenomena) Son of Zeff #Hemming- An old shamman wolf of the Spirit & Soul. (Spirit of the Inner Wolf)Born a human, raised by Lupa #Vivian- Once a young girl. Wolf of Hope, Faith, Worship, Grace, Storytelling, Poetry, Song, & Art. (Spirit of Chance) Daughter of Lupa #Wepwawet- Wolf of Travel & Martial Arts. (Spirit of the Paths od Decision) Once an Egyptian God #Eyolf- Wolf of Luck and Good Will. (Spirit of Fortune) Son of Caleb Bond Mating & Life Mates... - Entry By Tahira "Bond Mates and Life Mates?! Holy Shit, you mean there's a difference!?!?" "Now personally, me being a hunter of things both natural and supernatural, I thought that when Wolfbloods took a mate that they followed the same roads as everyone else. Of course when they do this usually means more trouble for the likes of us (Humans and Hunters). As it means double the power, double the pain, and oiy double the headache! Because let's face it alone a male Alpha is easy prey even with a pack but with his life mate aka alpha female standing by his side they're a treacherous force to be reckoned with; Something NO hunter wants to fuck with. -speaks from experience- But never in my wildest dreams did I fathom until I started rummaging through Zanzibar's archives trying to learn more about what I've become that there's two standpoints on when it comes to the mating rituals that binds us all so close and intimately together. And that only one of those binds can be broken by the one who started it all. I can't wait to show this to Kin and others once I get back to Big Rock..." ~ Tahira Age, 22 Wolfblood Bond Matings Most assume that when WolfBloods enter a bond mating through sex on the night(s) of the full moon that they are in indeed Life Mates, intendeds that are meant to be together for all time but this is a misconception created by mortals and young WolfBloods who are completely mis-informed or uneducated in the traditions that were passed down to our kind by Elder Okami, himself the during the First Civilization. A Bond Mating in fact is the sharing of emotions between the mated pair. There is No telepathy and no tracking the other through the bond whatsoever! Which those who have hunted our kind throughout history have so richly believed. The further away the mated pair is from one another the weaker the bond becomes, the greater the physical distance between them gets the weaker the bond is. For example, one would be able to tell if your mate was inside the city or outside of the city, also if they were in the same plane or not. The pair will be able to channel all their emotions on their mate. But they will also be able to limit the bond as well at their discretion. Meaning if the bonded mate doesn't wish to feel their partner's anger, sadness, etc., etc. they CAN for a time tune them out until the other has made themselves appropriate in behavioral standings. The only and absolute way to severe a Bond Mating is through the power of divinity or rather the power of Onigami Okami himself as he is the father of all WolfBloods both Cursed and Gifted; and the only one who could break the bond of something that is considered by all Wolfbloods to be sacred. Wolfblood Life Mates For a Wolfblood to find a mate is very difficult. There are many obstacles standing in their paths – not the least of which is that they are surrounded by humans that they have a hard time relating to and that have a hard time relating to them! Many Wolfbloods go a long time without finding their life mate. But how did the ones that did find one do so, is something that you're probably wondering? When a Wolfblood comes across the one they are destined for or life mate they can sense it. They feel an inexplicable urge to be near the individual. There is something compelling about the individual. They want to know everything about him or her. They want to spend time with the person. Inside, the Wolfblood will feel a sense of knowing they’ve found the right person, and they’ll no longer feel quite so alone. Everything will feel right, happy, and complete when they’re with their mate. It sounds so overly simplistic to just say that the Wolfblood will just “know” when they’ve found their life mate…but it’s very true to say the least. Wolfbloods have a tendency to avoid people and crowds, and they have a difficult time with trust….all things which could hamper the process of finding their mate. But the one thing working in a Wolfblood's favor however is that often two mates are drawn to each other… so even if a Wolfblood that tends to be reclusive he or she has a strong chance at finding their life mate….it just may take a little bit longer. It’s an easier and faster process therefore when the Wolfbloods (Alpha Male and Female if a pack has been formed) have connected with one another, they know who they are to each other and are comfortable in their skins around one another as well. With that knowledge and comfort level, the Wolfblood couple are more likely to be more comfortable around humans and other Wolfbloods, and thus may come upon their other half faster. Regardless however, it does hold true that life mates are often drawn to each other, and so they will inevitably find each other. NO MATTER WHAT! It is also thru this bond, that new pups/children of Wolfbloods are traditionally born from. Death of a Life Mate As Wolfbloods when they have found their life mate genuinely tend to stay together for duration or rest of their lives. It is rare that they will ever divorce or separate while still alive but there are such occasions especially in the pack settings where an Alpha male/female is killed/murdered or dies of natural causes. In these situations the surviving mate may choose seek out a new life mate either among available members of the pack or outside of it if he or she chooses to do so. But bare in mind like before second coupling will have the same triggers as the first. Meaning it might be days to years before they find another person to which they feel a strong connection or bonding to. Wolfblood Mating & Rituals Wolfbloods can go into heat two - four times a year, depending on the female, stress inducers, environmental triggers. It varies from wolf to wolf, but usually they only go into heat every six months. Heat for Lycans lasts for one week, 7 days. It is not shortened at all, nor can the length of heat be increased. Wolfbloods can ONLY get pregnant when they are in heat. A Wolfblood female's heat does not switch off when they become pregnant, it lasts seven days, regardless of pregnancy. The gestation period for Wolfbloods is nine weeks, much like wolves in the real world. This is do to the low numbers of Wolfbloods, as evolution works with all species this may change in several hundred years, but for right now the gestation is nine weeks. Other species CAN father a child with a Wolfblood female. A vampire father would cause a vampire offspring. Human would throw out a Wolfblood offspring. Nameless would be a Wolfbloof. Angel would be human. A Wolfblood male can smell the scent a wolfblood woman in heat, and the wolf in them will want to react, throw her against a wall and take them there and then. But we do have a human side, and the human side can push down some of the more primal instincts in both the males and females. The older the Wolfblood gets the easier it is to quell some of the urges but they are still there. Also if a male can't smell the female in heat, don't expect a reaction out of them. Its all about the pheromones, wolves feel the need to breed and that is why the urge can be very strong, since females can only get pregnant during their heat cycles. Females are hit harder with the urge to be with the males, if can cause the wolves in them to rise to the surface much easier, and they have a harder time keeping it under control, but again the older the female, the easier it is. Mated males will have less of a reaction to females in heat, because they are mated and have their own females. When a male Wolfblood male bites a female, it is for intent, that he is showing interest in that particular female and to warn other males away. The bite mark does scar, the bite needing to be renewed over time, if the intent is still there. The Wolfblood's saliva and the reason for the bite, cause the wolfblood healing abilities to not kick in right away as it would for normal wounds. Mating Rituals Life Mating between wolfbloods is a bond that is important, but it should never come before the Pack, yes there is a deep and abiding love between the couple. But things can change between two people and the Pack will always be there. Usually the couple that wants to be mates will approach the Alpha and let him know of their wishes. As far as ceremony goes, that is up to the couple. Some have had Elder Okami (during his stays on Earth within a human vessel) perform the ceremony or even the Alpha of the Pack. It is always performed in the place of their choosing. Private ceremonies between the couple and the Elder Okami himself have also been performed in the said locations. Abjuration Abjuration refers to a certain act in Wolfblood hierarchy, in which one person vows never to associate with another person again. Preferably, those involved are Wolfbloods or at least involved with Wolfbloods, Abjuration does not remove a person from their pack, and their loyalty remains with their Alpha (unless, of course, he or she was the one to abjure the person). This is a very serious thing, Wolfbloods' divorce in a way. The abjured mate does not need to leave the Pack, this is a personal thing between the couple and should stay as such. This is something that should only be done as a last ditch effort and should be brought to the Alpha's attention as soon as possible. The Path of Dark Gluttony The path of Dark gluttony is when a Wolfblood begins to feast upon others within there kind. Soon enough eating more then they should will alter them and turn them into what is known as Gorgers which will be described below. The path of Dark Gluttony is a large taboo and those whom venture upon this path will never truly have a pack of there own because they consume there own. Making them ulimately Omega's however with the power of Alpha's. Wolfblood Types/ Birth of Wolfbloods Book Entry by Kin Tasanagi. '' ''Wolfblood Types Okami's son's were the ones whom created the Wolfblood Gene. But it wasn't until Fenrir's most famous disciples whom truly spread it into the world. The Wolfblood Hierarchy is strange, but its pretty easy to break down once you've given it thought. Original Wolfbloods aka Wolf Lords '' mm163_moonmist.jpg These would be Okami's son's. Fernier, Lyakon, Kurama and finally Kuro. These guys were the ones whom spread wolfbloods all throughout the world. After the War of all Worlds, the son's of Okami lost all of there godly powers, making them mere Wolfbloods. Playing it smart, they hitched Rides on Noah's Ark, taking the shapes of Wolves to ride out the death tides of Gaia. The only Son not amongst them had been Kurama, seeing he died in one of the final battles of the war. Lyakon went off to become a large Norse God Legend, while Lyakon had been Legend in ancient Rome, even going toe to toe with Zeus and the other Olympic gods alone. But Kurama and Kuro were both never heard of again. Lyakon and Fernier are still kicking today... somewhere in the world. These Wolf Lords are extremely powerful. The Strongest of there kind, and the most fierce. ''Gifted Wolfbloods f3dff156dba8ab6658d80ae862e388b7.jpg These are the straight descendants of Okami's sons, and by far some of the most powerful in the Wolfblood line. They are born simply superior. From Chi, physical and intellectual prowess, And even in natural power of the Dominant bloodlines. They are truly the panicle perfection of Wolfblood. Cursed Wolfblood 9f16ca7151a5b31d62058d83440f22d1.png The 'Weakest' of the litter but with great power and focus they can become stronger then even the most powerful of Gifted Wolfbloods. They are also the most deadly, due to them being cursed, there lust for blood is far more aggressive and lusted. They greed over power and death. They don't kill for the need, they are mostly known to kill for the fun. It brings them sexual stimuli. A cursed wolfbloods life wont ever be easy. But... with enough self fortification, they can excel. But... even with all of this, there's a type of wolfblood far more dangerous then all of the ones listed thus far. Gorge Wolves f31e14f5178036f445a95ee82884efda.jpg Wolfbloods whom were cursed, or gifted whom have began the process of Dark Gluttony They eat other wolfbloods, devouring there hearts to grow there power more and more. They continue to eat, over and over non-stop. Feeding, GORUGING On anything they can. They are the most deadly simply because all they can do is kill. Once a wolfblood gets a taste for there own kind. Its hard to turn back, and if they continue on the path... they become gorge wolves, grotest beast whom only goals are to consume and add more to there ever-growing power. Pack Sense ''Basic '' Pack Sense is basically a Hive Mind. Hive mind lets a group of people (most of the time related biologically) "share" the same mind. In some cases one person could take control of another separate body to add to the hive. Like most hive insects like bees and ants, each can work autonomously, though they think the same thing at the same time. In some cases the members of the hive mind have separate brains, mindsets, personalities, and individuality. But both are basically the same, all members work as one, they can all see, hear, and know what the others do. All work as one, each thinks with the same "mind", not as a sum of its parts. Wolfbloods when fighting together in a pack share chi as well, its a formed Synergy thus why they get stronger when they fight with one another. *Can be used to scout out areas being able to see and experience in multiple areas at once. If the subjects have any other powers they act as their own team or unit. *Control several bodies at the same time. *Communicate with a person in the Hive Mind. *Gain powers of the body connected to the Hive Mind. *Increasing the personal powers of one another. *The 5 senses of the Hive Mind are amplified. *Share calculations/problems with everyone connected to the Hive Mind. 'Advanced / Gorger Pack Sense' Users have multiple minds (and/or possibly souls) in a single body due to all of the Wolfbloods they may consume. Like a Hive Mind, each part works autonomously and diligently, but that's where the similarities end. To be short, the user are many eyes viewing the same thing, one mind can see what others do not and correct accordingly and they perform actions with consensus. The user may lack individuality, thus presenting themselves in plural rather than singular. Though with enough progress, the user may be able to gain their own united mind. The user can transfer their mind and memories into a new body while retaining all of their powers and skills, which grants them a variation Immortality. Depending on the user, they may have lifeless, empty bodies for their minds to possess, possessing a comatose/brain-dead person or just possessing someone else. *Information Transferal *Knowledge Absorption for each mind residing in the body. *Hyper Mind with each minds committed to a different tasks. *Shared Vision Soul Imprinting e9c255d740de0b7b6906c2f03a53893a.jpg When ever a Wolfblood takes a life of innocense then there soul will imprint on the wolfblood and they will forever see this phantoms of the people whom once lived before said wolfblood took there life.They say they will always see these spirits as they haunt them for all of eternity and so on. They say there is a way to break this imprintion but its not documented anywhere. Even certain villianous souls can imprint on said wolfblood if there concscience is high enough. 'False Wolfbloods' Cho Kiriyu Age: 17 "Hello? is this...is this how you use this thing? I mean i don't know why I'm saying "Hello" when I'm writing this but uh...from what I see I'm supposed to give this from my perspective. So yeah. ANYWAY I'm writing about this thing I've termed called a "False Wolfblood." You see as having been a wolfblood for some time now I've come to rely heavily on my senses, my agility, and my personal know how on fighting and hunting instincts. Using the perks of being half friggin wolf to overcome my challenges the way I feel i was meant to. That's how any wolfblood should behave, I mean the things we can do are already pretty out there amongst all the super duper stuff in the world. Then again from what I've seen and who I've met there are others who do it...I guess "wrong" or "wierd?" Some Wolfbloods make being a wolfblood completely secondary. Kind of like those Edwards people, bunch of pricks. Cute daughter though...but they use shadows and stuff. For them their abilities outside of wolfblood perks are their main advantage and everything else is just a side. I've seen at least five, who only use chi based techniques or hadou based abilities to win their battles, and I've never seen any claw pop, bite, or even a single roar. It's always some pretty sparkly twirly beam blast explosion thingy. I've called these False Wolves because from where I am standing they stray from the very gifts that make them special. If you took away their wolfblood powers they'd still have that fruity fruity spike lighting stuff. It's kind of lame. I mean Wolfblood power all day you know? but geez. It's kind of sad when a 16 year old kid is more of Wolf than grown men and women you know? Summing it up since everything else is official looking: A False Wolfblood is a Wolfblood who relies only on powers or Chi techniques that don't complement or rely on their Wolven abilities. They use their wolf traits as secondary practice and are not by textbook definiton "Wolves" simply power users with advanced sensory and claws. 'Protective Mate Surge' Walter Cunningham Age: Lost count, somewhere around 200+ years. I've never once thought i'd be able to write inside of this dammned book. I've spent so much time looking for it but with it's current condidtion it isn't much good to me or anybody else. Still...Tahira said it's only right that a Wolfblood as old as myself at least put one entry inside of the book and I figure what i had to say would make all the more sense by doing so. You see...Wolfbloods when it comes to their mates are very territorial. On Average we only mate once. However...i faced a danger I wouldn't have been able to overcome had my mate not been in fatal danger. I felt a surge of power...I'd never felt before in my life. It wasn't like the usual cold sensation that pulses through my body when I'm about to murder someone...it was warm. Inviting. Caring. Just thinking about it sickens me to my stomach...but it is advantageous. By throwing my mate in harms way, combined with my natural want to protect her, I can achieve a power unfatomable by Warlock means. They label us as beast. Monsters. But even monsters protect their own. What I'm saying in short is this: When a Wolfblood's mate is in fatal danger, by the hands of another or another enemy, said Wolfblood will gain an exponential boost in power. This is conditional as this boost in power is only temporary and is only used for the survival or protection of the mate. This boost while short lived (3 post) is a blessing bestowed upon those who're willing to put their lives on the line to save their life mate. 'Pack Surge' Entry by: Cho Kiriyu Age: 17 I was still super new to this entire ordeal of being a Wolfblood but I'm starting to get the overall gist of it. Realizing we're proud creatures instead of just monsters like some people would make us out to be. Granted i think i realized this to late...when I was on a job, some things happened and I ended up losing someone who, while he wasn't directly close to me, I consdiered him a valuble asset. A good person who i considered an ally of circumstance. However well...he was killed by an enemy who showed face. That's when something swelled inside of me...it was a power not of my own origin and I could very well tell because of how valiant it made me feel. Like I was fighting for the honor of someone else as opposed to my own survival. Well Kin told me to keep this short so. When a Wolfblood loses an ally they consider very close to themselves, a valuble ally of circumstance, or mainly a memeber of their pack or one who is temporarily inducted into their pack, that Wolfblood is able to draw upon the bond shared with that individual as a temporary but very potent boost of power. While not as strong of a boost as a Wolfblood would recieve if they lost their mate, it is a substantial increase to a Wolfbloods overall physical ability. Their speed, strength, durability, all things mental and physical increase to give a Wolflbood the chance to avenge their fallen commrade. This boost solely depends on the bond shared: the stronger the bond, the higher the boost, and the opposie applies as well. This power does not make a Wolfblood invincible, but it can be used for a game changer or a quick escape. Category:Information Category:Directroy Category:Wolfblood Category:Fantasy Category:Book Category:Dark Moon